Video Games, Make Up, and Kisses
by TheOtherUsernamesWereTaken
Summary: For Dog-lvR-11 and Fowlfan5's contest! Natalie and Dan are left alone to hang out for a good deal of time. Can you guess what chaos will happen? Rated T for my paranoia


**For Dog-lvR-11's and Fowlfan5's (random note: I LOVE ARTEMIS FOWLLL, EEEEEEP! :D ATLANTIS COMPLEX WAS AWESOME! H&A forever xD) ****Natan contest! I agree, there's not enough Natalie & Dan stories. Most people say there's too much of it but there isn't! These days, my favorite stories have Reagan and Dan in them. Apparently, people say that throughout the 39 clues, there are no hints towards a relationship between Natalie and Dan. There are very very small hints, but there are absolutely no Dan and Reagan hints! I'll rant some more at the end of this. Note: ISABEL IS DEAD (hold your applause folks), Vikram is God knows where, Natalie and Ian are still filthy rich billionaires. Vespers Rising hasn't happened, but they know about Vespers. Dan and Natalie are 14.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

**Natalie's**_** P.O.V.**_

Why? Why must I be punished so cruelly? Sure, I've attempted to murder some people, but they were only attempts! And it was all because of Isabel, and I believe I've suffered from that. Do you know what it's like being the daughter of a physcotic woman? I bet you don't. Anyways, even if I had committed bloody murder, I'd take on any sort of punishment. Japanese water torture, prison, two weeks of no shopping. Actually, not that last bit. Sorry, a girl needs her designer shoes everyday but other than that, give me any sort of cruel inhumane punishment. Anything but this.

Let me explain, currently, me and Ian were on our way to the Cahill mansion where Amy and Dan lived. Apparently, Ian and Amy had some important Cahill matters to discuss over lunch, "a sort of business meeting" he had said. In other words, Ian and Amy were going on a date and they planned to suck each other's faces throughout said date. So, of course, I couldn't go with them to their "meeting" because I'd probably embarrass them to no end. So, can you guess where I had to stay while Ian and Amy were sucking face? If you answered the Cahill mansion, you are correct! Apparently, Ian didn't trust me to be at home while he was gone despite the fact the cleaning maids and butlers were still there. I wouldn't have really minded that anyway, the Cahill mansion is fairly nice and I could pass the time watching fashion shows on the telly. Except, there was one problem with all this. _He _was at the mansion.

Ian and Amy expected me to "hang out" with Dan. The green eyed immature _git_. He's terrifying, I tell you, he's got no manners what-so-ever and I have to spend four hours with him. Four hours! I'd be screaming bloody murder in five minutes, and be dead the next minute. Oh dear god, tell my brother he's a absolute moron and tell Amy Cahill, her fashion sense is off and tell all my friends to _not_ touch my phone even if I am dead.

**_Author's POV (sorry, but I can't write too much in Natalie's point of view, it's hard.)_**

Natalie Kabra was broken out of her thoughts when the car stopped, and Ian stepped out. They had arrived. As Natalie walked towards the door, she felt as if she was walking to her own funeral. Ian though, felt as if he had won a trillion dollars (because, another billion or million just wasn't that amazing) and almost skipped to the door of the mansion. Before Ian even rang the doorbell, the door opened revealing Amy and Dan. For a split second, _both_ Natalie and Ian gaped at Amy Cahill. The redhead wasn't just dressed in her usual plain t-shirt in jeans. No, Amy was dressed in a designer Grecian mini white dress and black heels, holding a big purse. To Natalie, it still seemed casual but she thought Amy had indeed developed some sort of fashion sense. Ian, well, he just kept on gaping at her.

"Hey Ian, Natalie." Amy smiled, nodding at them, a slight blush on her cheeks. Dan simply gave each of the Kabra's an annoyed look. Ian still gaped. There was an odd sort of a silence for a minute till Natalie finally whacked the back of Ian's head and gave everyone a glare.

"Hello Amy, Ian thinks you look gorgeous, now why don't you lot head on into the car and go on with your date? Wait, sorry, meeting! Yes, get on with your snogging meeting." For these words, Ian gave Natalie a harsh death glare. Amy blushed bright red, and Dan almost smiled. Ian finally recovered enough to give Dan and Natalie his usual smug smile.

"Well, I think we will. Try not to kill each other while we're gone _children._" Ian offered his arm to Amy, and the couple walked out, arms intertwined. Though before Amy got into the car, she turned back.

"Dan, if you go into my room, I'll make sure you can never have kids. Bye dweeb!" And off they went in Ian's car leaving Natalie and Dan in Awkward Silent City. For a while, both Kabra and Cahill glared at each other with annoyance and if they had laser eyes, both of them would've fried each other.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Natalie asked Dan, head held high and though she was a inches shorter than Dan, she managed to somehow look at him straight in the eyes.

"Of course your highness! Please, grace me with thou presence!" Dan gave Natalie a mock bow, and gestured for her to come in dramatically.

"I think I will, thank you little peasant!" Natalie said haughtily, and entered making a big of show of looking at everything with a sour expression.

"You haven't changed much." Dan said, shutting the door. He knew Natalie had been kidding when she said "little peasant" but still.

"Neither have you." Natalie replied coolly, sitting down on a sofa with her purse.

"Sure I've changed, I've gotten half an inch taller!" Dan gave her a grin.

"I didn't mean physically Daniel."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Well, you said I haven't changed much, so I thought you meant mentally since physically I have indeed changed." This made Natalie a little embarrassed because she knew puberty had hit her full blast. _No pimples yet though. Pimples and zits are FLO._

"I said you haven't changed _ much_. So maybe I meant you changed a little physically, and so maybe I wasn't talking about you changing mentally." Dan sat down on a overstuffed recliner, facing Natalie.

"Well, either way, why are you even bothering to bring up this issue _Daniel_?" Natalie glared a hole into Dan's head.

"I'm just pointing out that you made an error, can't stand being wrong eh _Nat?"_ Dan gave Natalie another wicked grin, meeting her glare without being the least bit fazed.

"Did you just call me Nat?" For a split, Natalie had gaped at Dan. No one called her Nat. No one.

"Yes _Nat, _has thou got a problem?"

"Yes, don't call me Nat!"

"Why not, _Nat?"_

"Because it's annoying Daniel!"

"Well then, maybe if you called me Dan, I wouldn't call you Nat."

"Why do you like being called Dan?" Natalie was honestly intrigued. She had wondered for quite a while why people wouldn't like being called by their whole first name. Nicknames just seemed so silly to the amber-eyed girl.

"Daniel sounds too.. I don't know. Proper. Especially with your accent."

"It sounds just fine." And Natalie meant that, surprisingly.

"Well, so does Nat. It sounds casual." Dan glanced at Natalie's outfit for a second and raised his eyebrows, she was wearing a white mini dress with a golden trim, and around her neck was a elegant and expensive looking necklace. "Though I suppose you don't like being casual."

"Fine, I'll try to call you Dan, just don't call me Nat." Natalie said with a sigh of defeat, Dan was right, casual was not her thing.

"Thank you." Dan smiled. "What would you like to argue about next?"

"What do you mean?"

"We always argue. Just look at us now, we've argued about two things so far, so what do you wanna argue about next?"

"Well, let's not argue. It's starting to seem cliche now." Natalie replied, digging around her purse searching for a phone.

"Whatever suits thou." Dan smiled again, getting up. Natalie merely nodded, still madly searching for her phone. As Dan walked away from a frantic Natalie and towards his Wii controller, he smiled to himself. Maybe she had changed a little bit. _Mentally._ Physically, Dan could never say Natalie was ugly. She made everything seem so.. Usual. Her hair was never frizzy, her skin was always a perfect tan, and she knew she was strikingly pretty, but to her, it was just absolutely ordinary. She was better looking than anyone at Dan's school but for a second Dan wished she would be less uptight with him, and possibly wipe all that make up off her face. The girl was naturally pretty, she didn't need that concealer muck. Also, there was a reason why she was bratty. Her mother and father never taught her any different. _It's not her fault. _Suddenly, behind Dan, there was a loud sound as Natalie dropped her overstuffed purse on the floor. The sound bought Dan back to reality.

_What am I thinking! Me, and the Cobra brat getting along? That'll happen as soon as pigs join the air-force. She's the Cobra brat! Even if her mom wasn't a psychopath, she'd still be a brat and uptight, and wear a mask on her face. _Then, an afterthought; _Ninja Wars 3! Not 1, not 2, but 3! Ahahaha, I'm gonna finish it today!_ Dan reached for his controller, and started playing "Ninja Wars 3: The Ghost Dragon." but not before thinking one last Natalie related thought. _Maybe she's not that terrible_.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Because a line is just too boring.)**_

After ten minutes of searching through her lovely designer purse, Natalie could not find her phone. She probably forgot to put it in her purse in the first place. Who did she have to thank for that? That's right, Ian and his blabbing. While she was telling him to shut him while packing, she probably forgot to put her phone in her purse. Now, Natalie had absolutely nothing to do. After a while, she decided to redo her make-up, and after a moment of wandering, she found her way into a bathroom. The bathroom had a giant, floor to ceiling mirror that covered half the wall. Natalie put her purse on the sink counter-top and stared at herself in the mirror for a little bit. As Natalie looked at herself, she thought of a conversation her mother and she had had. Isabel had told her make-up enhanced ordinary looks. The funny thing was, Isabel Kabra wore little make up herself. One day when a young 10 year old Natalie had questioned Isabel on why she wore so little make-up, Isabel had laughter at her and answered; _"Natalie, darling! I said make-up enhances ordinary looks, but my looks are extraordinary. My skin is flawless, it doesn't need to be covered with foundation and I certainly don't need any concealer!"._ Afterwards, Natalie had asked Isabel if she needed to wear make-up since she was after all Isabel's daughter and a mirror image of her. Isabel had only glared at her.

Natalie smiled bitterly at the memory as she splashed water on her face. One would think the girl would miss her mother and Natalie did indeed miss her mother slightly but not quite so much. Isabel had hardly shown Natalie kindness, and appreciation. Sometimes Vikram and Isabel forgot they even had kids. And another thing, Isabel had shot at her. What mother shoots their own daughter's leg? _My physcotic mother _Natalie answered her own question ruefully, grabbing a towel from a little basket on the sink. She dried her face softly, and put the towel back. She looked at herself in the mirror for a second, make-up less. Her eyelashes looked thinner, and she seemed a little bit extra tired, but besides that she was fresh faced and lovely looking. She walked out of the bathroom, with her purse. Then she sat down on the couch she had occupied previously, and took off her strappy golden heels. What? Kabra's weren't immune to blisters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dan's fingers flew over the game controller, his eyes were glued to the TV screen in front of him. The blonde boy pressed the A button as if his life depended on it, he was so close to finally finishing the game. All he needed to do was kill Katsune Hamaka, the final boss, and then he'd be the ultimate ninja warrior. Now if only he could just-

"Daniel! Have you got any caviar in the fridge?" Natalie suddenly materialized in front of the TV screen, smiling politely. Of course, this surprised Dan and he pressed the wrong button. On screen, the words ''You have died by Katsune Hamaka, you're not strong enough yet. Start over or exit game?" appeared in bright red letters appeared. Dan looked as if someone had just told him that all his ninja stuff had been burned to blackened bits. The boy was devastated. His mouth hung open, frozen in shock, and he almost looked as if he was holding back tears.

"Danie-I mean, Dan? Are you quite alright?" Natalie questioned innocently. She sat down and cautiously poked the boy. He didn't move. Natalie turned her head to face the TV screen, and read the words. "Oh. Um, you've lost?"

Dan merely nodded, still looking as if he was in shock. Natalie awkwardly patted Dan's arm once, sitting down a foot away from him.

"There, there, you can kill, um, Hatsune Hama-whatever, again! I'm sorry Dan." She gave him her best sincere smile which was the Kabra equivalent of giving a bear hug. Natalie really hoped her smile didn't say 'I-might-still-kill-you-later'.

"No I can't. It'd take extreme luck." Dan had recovered enough to say.

"Oh come on, sure you can! Can I make it up in any way?" The moment those words were out of Natalie's mouth, she was sure she'd regret saying them. Dan's face lit up with a big, happy, grin. Natalie was horrified.

"Play a video game with me."

"Daniel, please, that's absolutely childish and silly."

"C'mon please Cobra? You said 'in any way'."

"No, it's absolutely_ childish_!"

"Please?" Dan's eyes looked so hopeful, so full of enthusiasm that you would have to have been a cold hearted she-witch to say no.

"No." Natalie replied glaring.

"I think I'm about to cry! Cobra, come here! Give me a shoulder to blow my nose on!"

"Alright! I'll play. Just keep your filthy self away from me Daniel!" Next to the TV screen, there was a stack of video games, and Natalie eyed each of them. All of them sounded gorey, and violent. Except for one. On the spine of the case, the words "The Question Game" was written in colorful lettering. "I'd like to play the Question Game."

"No, can't pick that."

"Why not?"

"It's Amy's game, she plays it with her friends."

"So? I wanna play it."

"Here comes the snot Cobra!"

"I've got a flamethrower in my purse Daniel, and I promise, I can make all your ninja things and video games magically transform into a pile of ashes."

"The Question Game it is!" Dan got up, and put the game into his Xbox. Then he took another controller that was next to the TV. He threw it at Natalie's head. To his dismay, the girl snagged it from the air effortlessly with a smirk. Dan sat down slowly, loathing Vikram and Isabel for ever existing and having demon children.

"So, explain the rules please Daniel," Natalie asked politely, yet insincerely.

"I'm player 1, you're player 2. No arguments!" Dan gave Natalie a defiant glare then continued. "A question appears, directed to either me or you. Then whoever it's directed at picks an answer. The questions are all yes and no questions. And then after that, I have to guess if the answer true or false. If I guess right, I get one point, if I guess wrong, you get a point and it goes on like that. Whoever wins gets to play some mini-game at the end."

Natalie nodded, and both of them pressed A on their controllers. The game began, and on screen, the first question appeared in colorful letters.

_Player 1;_

_Have you ever dreamed about living with monkeys? _

_A: Yes_

_B: No_

Dan pressed B instantly, smiling. From his smile, Natalie knew that his answer was true, and when the computer asked her to guess his answer, she pressed A. There was a cartoon picture of a person cheering clarifying she was right.

_Player 2;_

_Have you ever gotten in a physical fight with anyone?_

_A: Yes_

_B: No_

Natalie pressed B, hoping that by some chance, Dan would guess wrong. Of course, Dan knew Natalie well enough to know that was a complete and utter lie. Their scores were tied. After two questions, Natalie knew she would have been better off picking one of Dan's violent games but before the finished this game off, she would win. It was just her usual Lucian side.

_Player 2;_

_Have you ever kissed someone?_

_A: Yes_

_B: No_

Natalie pressed yes in a instant. Yes, she was lying, but Dan didn't need to know that. What if the green-eyed idiot had kissed someone while she, the much prettier and more popular one, hadn't? That would be quite embarrassing. To her delight, Dan guessed false, and a picture of a cartoon character crying appeared. Dan pressed a button, and paused the game.

"That's a lie." He said, giving her a smirk (what? The Kabra's don't own the "smirk").

"No, it is not Daniel, let's get on with this boring game now." Natalie lied perfectly.

"Uh-uh, not till you admit you're lying Cobra."

"Well, then I guess we're never playing again then?"

"Who did you kiss?" Dan ignored her last remark.

"You know, some guy, Winston." Natalie lied flawlessly again. Dan simply raised his eyebrows.

"Really? What was it like?" Dan didn't actually wanna know. The last time he'd asked Amy that after she had kissed Ian, he had almost puked.

"Like kissing a pillow. A kiss is merely a kiss. Why are you asking _me_ all these questions? I'll bet you've never kissed anyone." Now it was Natalie who was snidely smirking.

For some reason, that smirk made Dan's blood temperature rise a few degrees. The green-eyed boy didn't know what made him do it. He simply just did it. The boy grabbed Natalie's hands, pulled her closer, closed his eyes and put his lips on her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A kiss is merely a kiss, my arse._ Natalie's thoughts were all muddled, and she literally felt as if she had been drugged. There was no other way she could've felt like this. She felt jittery and her mind was as blank as a piece of white paper. Natalie was dazed, and dizzy, her cheeks felt hot. It was a weird feeling, but amazing. Sadly, the kiss was over as soon as Natalie as realized it happened. She blinked blankly at Dan.

"I have kissed someone." Dan said, smirking and taking bigger breaths than usual.

"Yes, well so have I," Natalie smiled at him, her cheeks still warm. Natalie had noticed Dan was still holding her hands, and she moved them but he kept hold of them. She smiled again. And then, she smacked Dan on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dan glared, rubbing at the back of his head.

"You're absolute moronic _git! _We're not supposed to like each other. We're not like Amy and Ian."

"That felt nice though." He pouted.

"I suppose. Does that mean we like each other?" Natalie raised her eyebrows, shocked at the thought. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though._

"Maybe. Natalie, let's just go with it." Dan shrugged.

"Fine, but remember, you're an idiot." And with that Natalie and Dan engaged in full blown make-out session.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****(ten minutes later)**

"Natalie, Daniel, we're here!" Ian cried, opening the door to the Cahill mansion. He kept the door open for Amy.

"Ladies first," Ian said, giving Amy a smile.

The two walked to the white couch in the middle of the Cahill living room, expecting to see Dan there, asleep. And Dan was there, but he wasn't sleeping or alone. No, he was kissing Natalie silently, and passionately.

"Ian, call a doctor. I'm seeing things." Amy said, gaping.

**THE END! ****Quite long, I know, I'm proud :D Sorry this was last minute but, here it is! I know, it was still OOCish, but I tried. And that matters right? Review! And thank you for hosting the Natan contest dear Dog-lvR-11 and Fowlfan5 :D**


End file.
